Mikan's other side
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Mikan has a secret... about her other side. And Natsume's life is hell now that he has a new girl and everyone hates him. Find out what will hapen. Pairing? NOT TELLING!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. Mikan was sitting in class smiling like an idiot. Today was the day Natsume Hyuga was coming back from his year in America. Also, the teachers were told he was bringing back another student with an Alice.

Yu ran over to Mikan and panted. "He's here!" He said between breathes. Mikan ran out of her seat along with the rest of the class and to the main gate. Once they got there, they saw Natsume walking into the gates holding hands with a black haired girl. She was the same age as them… 13. And she looked very pretty.

Mikan was shocked by this. Only a year ago was Natsume Mikan's boyfriend. Now she sees him holding hands with another woman.

Mikan smiled, not wanting her friends to see her sad and shocked and walked up to them. "Hey Natsume!" She greeted. He glared at her. "What do you want _girl_?" He asked in a cold icy voice. "Girl? What are you talking about? I'm you're girlfriend." She said happy. "Not anymore. I found this princess in America. You're done." He said pulling the girl along with him. She looked back sadly at the shocked Mikan. She was sad about how Natsume told Mikan they're broken up.

Ruka was shocked. "WHAT THE HELL NATSUME?!" Ruka suddenly roared. Natsume stopped and looked at his usual calm friend. "HOW COULD YOU DO THA TO MIKAN?!" He yelled. Yes, Ruka still liked her. Even though he never told her, she knew by the way he would talk to her, and look at her.

"When to talk did you get all brave to me like that?" He asked still in a little shock. "SINCE YOU TALKED TO MIKAN THAT WAY!" Hotaru said, using a voice copier to mimic Ruka's voice. "What the hell is wrong with you Hyuga? How could you talk to baka that way?" Hotaru asked in an emotionless voice. "I told her, we're through. Nothing else to explain. I found a new girl." He said and walked away. Mikan smiled. She started to walk when she stopped and faced the kids. "Thanks, but Natsume has chosen. He likes her more than me, and that's fate." "Then, I shall me fate burn in hell." Hotaru said in a cold voice which people feared.

Mikan skipped smiling to the class room where Natsume and the new girl were sitting, flirting with each other. Mikan sat down in an empty desk next to Hotaru's once she came in and started to write stuff down. Then she felt a tug at her heart. '_What was that?_' She asked herself. _**BAKA! Natsume Hyuga shall die by my hands! Just you wait Mikan! **_A voice form inside Mikan yelled….

During class people could hear 'I love you' and 'I love you more'. People were getting tired of it. But one pig-tailed girl didn't hear any of it. She only heard the voice. _**MUST KILL NATSUME! SORRY MIKAN BUT I'M COMING OUT! **_

Just then Mikan shot up from her desk. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "_**NATSUME! NATSUME! HEHEHE! YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS!**_" I voice cracked though out the class room. It came from Mikan. "_**A PAINFUL DEATH, WHICH ONLY I CAN PROVIED!**_" She continued. She turned towards him. Her brown eyes were a blood red. "_**You hurt the heart of the pure. Now you will become the dead.**_" She stated. She started to walk towards the scared couple. "You think hurting Mikan's heart is fun for you? How would you like it if she popped out of thin air a year after she disappeared with a new boyfriend if you loved her? Make you feel depressed? **WELL I'M THE GOD OF DEPRESSION!**" She said closing her face into his. "Want to feel the pain?" She asked in a daring voice. She backed up and laughed. Mikan Sakura was acting like a complete Psycho! Her eyes were blood red still, and her hair was changing. "All this freak'n time I was watching you hurt Mikan's heart, well time to hurt you're!" She said grabbing the girl next to Natsume by the hair and pushing her to the floor and putting her foot on her head and pressing down.

Natsume was shocked. "WHAT THE HELL MIKAN!" He screamed. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I have a name. And Mikan's not it." She smiled. "I'm called Rayne. I'm the split- self of Mikan. I'm all the evil and negative emotions she feels. She's always happy, meaning I'm made up of her feelings she holds inside of her. And let me tell you, you bringing me out means I have hell to raise." Rayne explained.

Natsume starred down at the girl. "Let her go." He demanded. "Nope. I might just kill her. Seeing you did the same to Mikan. Right now she's dead. The only think that's keeping her alive is me." Rayne explained. Hotaru stood up. "Rayne, nice to see you again. Please let go of the bitch and come with me." Hotaru said calmly. "You've met her before?' Koko asked. "Yes. Once when we were 5. This boy pushed my in front of a moving car and she came and saved me. She was so mad at the boy she almost killed him with one punch." Hotaru explained. Rayne frowned. "But Hotaru! I wanted to see him in pain. You're no fun. God, now I know why Mikan is always sad when you call her names and hit her." Rayne explained.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Hotaru glared at the floor where Natsume laid after getting hit. People were shocked. 'That's for Mikan you bastard. Don't think you can come close to us anymore. Or you and you're bitch shall die." Hotaru said pulling Mikan out the door. Anna and Nonoko laughed at Natsume and walked out followed by Koko, Surmire, and the mad Ruka. The class was silent. Narumi stood there shocked. '_Just like her mom…_' He said before running out the class room.

Mikan calmed down and changed back into her old self. "What happen?" She asked. "Rayne showed up. You almost killed that bitch." Hotaru sighed. "Now Mikan, why didn't you tell us?!" Yu asked. He followed her to, noting even caring for the couple. "Well you see, once I turn into Rayne, I don't know what's going on. I forget she comes out. But a day later I remember what happen." Mikan explained. "How did you get Rayne?" Koko asked. "When Hotaru got pushed in front of that moving car. I suddenly felt weird and Rayne appeared. Or more like was born. She saved Hotaru using her 'Alice'. I forgot but Hotaru taped it." Mikan said. Everyone sweat dropped. "So Rayne also wants to save Hotaru?" Anna asked. Mikan nodded. "Can we talk to Rayne?" Nonoko asked. "No need. She can hear see and speak right now. It's like she's me, but in a different way. Or like I'm a TV to her." Mikan laughed. "True, but I'm not as dumb as Mikan." Mikan said but in Rayne's voice. Everyone clapped. "Okay, hello to you all. I'm Rayne. The negative feelings Mikan has. I was born when she got mad and shocked at the same time in a large amount." Rayne explained. "Also, when I'm Rayne I change. Well Mikan does. Her hair turns to the color mine is. Also her eyes. But that's all." Rayne laughed. "Can we see?!" Koko asked. Rayne nodded and suddenly Mikan's hair changed to a midnight black. Her eyes were a blood red. Her hair was down from the force of the change. "Ne, I think Mikan wants me to be in the outside for a while. What do you think about a new student?" Rayne asked with an evil smile. The rest smiled.

* * *

OKay, I'm sorry. I'm kinda still in Writer's block but my friend at school helped me with this. Also if anyone wants to re-write my other stories thinking they could make it better... GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'd like to read it. Also I know that the kids are OOC... but who wouldn't when their friend and boy friend just dumped them for a girl who's name hasn't been shown yet... I'll work on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire: OKay! Sorry for taking a while to update. I've had alot of people saying they like my story. Also, Rayne is my own character... but you probably already know that. Lol... anyways here it is, and yes OOC... becuase I want it to be that way. I have the power to control the people of GA in my own Fanfiction. BOW DOWN TO ME!

Rayne: Okay.. God Moding!

Mikan: What does that mean?

Hotaru: That Vampire thinks of her slef as a god, and wants to kill Juliet.

Ruka: YAY!

Mikan: Wow, I guess Natsume god modes to?

Ruka: No, he just acts like it to get the fans. He's a playboy... as Hotaru said.

Mikan: What's a playboy?

Rayne: OKAY! STOP TAINTING HER CUTE KIND MIND WITH YOU'RE DARK THOUGHTS!

Vampire: Hm... I'm thinking about how many chapters I should make, and if I should make a stpry to go along with it.

Ruka: -sweat drops- You just started making this story. Move things more slowly please.

Mikan: VAMPIREKISSESFAN does NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE PEOPLE IN IT BESIDES RAYNE AND A NEW OC...

Vampire: MIKAN! You couldn't tell them that I was goig to put another OC in it!

Nastume; Just read the story...

* * *

**Chapter: Crazy day, but goes my way.**

The next day Mikan wasn't at her seat. Natsume was happy at this. So was the un-named girl. "Ne, what was the girl's name anyways?" A girl in the middle row asked. "My name is Juliet Margaret." Juliet stated. Narumi walked in the room smiling. "Class we have a new student. Please welcome her with open arms." He said. A girl with long midnight black hair that touched her waist that was down hanging on her shoulders with red eyes walked in. She smiled sweetly. "Hello. I'm Rayne Sakura. You might be wondering why I have a last name of a plant… well I moved from America but my mom and dad were from Japan. Well my last name isn't really 'Sakura' but I love Sakura trees so I wanted my name to be that." Rayne explained. "Why don't you sit with me?" Yu asked blushing. "No me!" Surmire yelled. "ME!" Koko said jumping up and down. Ruka was sitting next to Hotaru and raised his hand. "Miss Sakura, would you like to sit with me and Hotaru?" He asked nicely.

Rayne smiled. "Nah, I'll sit next to that idiot over there." She said pointing to Natsume. He twitched when she called him an idiot. "I think sitting next to a dumb person makes everyone else look smarter." Rayne laughed. Narumi was already gone… "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Juliet yelled. "Don't you talk about Natsume-kun that way! He's more cuter than you are you ugly old hag!' She yelled. Rayne laughed. "Look who's talking bitch." She said in between laughs. Anna and Nonoko laughed also. "What are you doing dying you're hair Mikan?" Natsume asked. Everyone was quiet.

"What are you talking about idiot?" Rayne asked shocked. "You're Mikan. I can tell by the way you laugh and talk. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Natsume said reading is manga. "'I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Ne, Rayne! What should we do!?'" Koko said reading Rayne's mind. Rayne flinched. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY FROM MY MIND?!" Rayne yelled. "YOU IDIOT! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" She screamed. Koko and the rest of the class were shocked. "What part of the plan was to read her mind?" Hotaru asked in a pissed off voice. "That mind is off limits to mind readers. Rayne isn't one to share her thoughts with new friends." Hotaru said holding up her Baka Gun. "Some things in her mind are dangerous. You got that Koko?" She asked even more pissed off. He nodded his head. "Great, well our plan was ruined…. Koko it's you're fault." Rayne said before Mikan said the last part. Mikan's hair went back to brown with her brown big orbs. Her frown disappeared into a smile. "Okay, Koko Rayne's mad at you and wants to kick you all the way down to Hell. Just remember that. Also Natsume and bitch….. GO DIE!" The last part was in Rayne's voice.

"How the hell did you do that? Do you have a new Alice?" Natsume asked. "No. I (muffle. Muffle. Muffle.)" Hotaru's hand was on Mikan's mouth. "Yes. Her new Alice. Come on guys. We've wasted to much time with the bastard and bitch." Hotaru said pulled Mikan out of the class room. Natsume looked up and the retreating Ruka "You too?" He asked. Ruka glared at him. "Yeah, at least Mikan will have a chance with me.. and I won't dump her after a year of not seeing each other." He said that ran out the door followed by Anna, Yu, Nonoko, Surmire, and the scared Koko. Natsume sat there in shock. His best friend just dumped him as a friend.

Mikan skipped to the sakura tree and sat down. The rest sat down with her. "Ne Mikan-chan, how comes Koko can't read you minds?" Anna asked saying mind_s_ because of Rayne's. "Because… Rayne…. She's not just my own other me. She's called… well anyways… I'm hungry!" Mikan said changing the subject. Everyone sweat dropped. But they had no idea that 2 figures were listening from the tree branches. "Ne, did you hear about the Festival that's coming up? Want to try out for the singing contest?" Nonoko asked while Anna handed out the flyers. "Singing… My and Rayne love to sing. My and Hotaru sung for a little contest and won!" Mikan said smiling. "Yes. That's how we because friend. Of course I took the prize money." Hotaru said with a smile. Ruka laughed holding Mikan's hand. She didn't mind. "Ne, Ruka-kun. Mikan was wondering what you'll do?' Rayne said as she changed. Mikan and Rayne would both change every hour. "Um, what ever you'll do Rayne." Ruka said since Rayne was in front of him right now.

"'If I want to do something it's the singing! 'Flyleaf! Cassie!!!' That's an awesome song!'" Rayne said saying what Mikan wanted to say. "I love that song! Flyleaf is an awesome band!" Surmire said pulling out the CD case. '_Boring. I wonder how Mikan can change how she acts and looks._' One of the figures said form the hiding spot.

"Ne Koko, want do you want to do?" Surmire asked. "Anything Rayne wants to do! Rayne I'm going to make a fan club of you!" He said randomly. There was silence that laughter. "Alright. Mikan said okay just as long as you like Rayne and not her." Rayne said in between laughs. Koko nodded. "Kinda hard though. Mikan is so different from other girls that almost every boy likes her. Even Yu likes her.' Koko said then got hit in the head with a baka gun. Hotaru shot him. "Not info that should be shared." Hotaru hissed.

Rayne blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I was talking to Mikan and wasn't paying attention." Rayne looked at see Yu blushing like mad. Koko blushing and Ruka blushing. "What?! Are you guy's sick?" She asked. "No. They just were being stupid." Anna laughed. Nonoko nodded. "Kyaaaa! It's Mikan Sakura! The cutest girl in school!" A fan boy yelled. Rayne had changed back into Mikan when the others didn't notice. "Hiya." Mikan said with her infamous smile. The boys almost fainted. "Okay, Mikan-chan, how can Rayne sing?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison. "Um like me. But the only people who've heard me sing are Hotaru and Rayne." Mikan explained. They walked back to the tree and left the fan boys.

Just then Natsume and Juliet walked in front of them. "Ne Mikan, do you want to sing together in the singing contest?" Juliet asked. "No." Hotaru answered for her. "Can I hear Mikan answer?" She asked. "NO!" Rayne's voice screamed. Everyone looked back at her to see Natsume in front of her. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. Natsume blinked. Ruka was about to pull him away when a ring of fire came around the two. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Mikan, just remember who's stronger.' He said smiling. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Rayne screaming, meaning it to go to Mikan. "Oh yeah. You're Alice." Rayne activated Mikan's Alice and the fire disappeared. She punched Natsume in the face and glared at his fallen body. "PERVERT!" She screamed. She ran to her dorm room with Hotaru and Ruka and the others after her, leaving the couple alone. "Did it work out Natsume?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Well we don't have much time you know." She said before walking away.

Back at Mikan's dorm she started to tell them. "Well while you guys were talking to the bitch, Natsume some how got in front of me and asked… and asked… and asked,…..!" Mikan almost fainted. "What did he ask?" Ruka, Yu, and Koko asked angry. "HE ASKED IF HE COULD SEE MY UNDERWARE! THAT BASTARD!" She screamed. Good thing her room as sound proof… and had Hotaru's cameras all over the place for when the AAO tried to get Mikan. "Well anyways, do any of you want to sing with me for the festival next weekend?" Mikan asked. "No! We want to hear you and Rayne sing." Yu said blushing. "Then why didn't you say so?" A voice asked from behind. They turned around to see RAYNE standing there smiling. "But how!?" They asked. "Well like Mikan almost said, I'm not just her bad self. Meaning I can have my own body. Also…. I and Mikan shall sing together." Rayne said winking.

Rayne had her hair the same with her blood red eyes. She was wearing a black gothic Lolita dress with a reaper scythe. "What's with the scythe?" Anna asked. "This? Oh, I like to cosplay so I always carry this cosplay scythe around." Rayne said laughing. "You like cosplaying? So do we!' Surmire said grabbing hold of Ruka. Rayne nodded. Mikan smiled. "So Rayne-kun, want to let them hear a song?" Mikan asked. "Kun? Why do you call her that?" Ruka asked. "I just do. I like the word… so I say it at the end of her name." Mikan explained.

"Alright. Prepare to be amassed."

"

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**

**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you**

**And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe** "

Mikan and Rayne panted. Everyone in the room was gawking at them. "What?" Rayne asked. "MIKAN THAT WAS GOOD!" Yu said clapping. "Yeah Rayne, you sang great." Anna and Nonoko clapped in unison. Hotaru was to shocked to say anything. She hadn't heard Mikan sing since the little contest in their town. She had gotten better. Ruka was smiling very wide. Koko was bleeding in the nose, and Surmire was shaking with anger. Mikan and Rayne sang better than HER!

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Koko and Ruka said screaming. "Thank you." Mikan bowed. "Oi, you know what? How about when we sing, I'm going to give the song I'm singing out to you guys. I've never had friends in my life, other than Mikan and Hotaru. Thank you. Also…. You can come up on stage when I start singing it." Rayne said smiling. The whole room started to brighten up as the group started to tackle Rayne with hugs. "Gah!" She yelled falling to the floor under Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan smiled. "KYAAAAAA! We're going to be late for class!" She said running to the door. "Come on!" She said running out the door. Everyone ran after her smiling. Rayne stayed in the room. "I wonder how Mikan will react." She asked herself out loud before running out the room.

Once Mikan burst though the door the room was quiet. "Nya! I thought I would be late." Mikan said sighing at her desk. She felt 2 glares at her back. "Mikan-Sama, you shouldn't run that fast." Rayne said popping though the door. The room burst into 'Eh?'s. Rayne blinked. "Oh yeah. I told you I was the new student here. Haha! I got you all. I bet you all were thinking I was Mikan." Rayne lied. Natsume was dumb struck.

"Not my fault. I wanted to be early for class for once." Mikan said before sitting back down. Rayne sat down next to Mikan. "Mikan-Sama, I need to tell you something." She whispered. Mikan gulped. "YOU UDERWARE ARE SHOWING!" She burst out laughing. "RAYNE!" She screamed. Her skirt was flipped from sitting down. She blushed. Yu ran in the door. "DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!" He panicked. "Don't worry. Rayne isn't someone to pick on me." Mikan said smiling. The rest came in. Except for Hotaru. She came in after class with a helmet. She shot Mikan with her gun and placed the helmet on her.

"Uh Hotaru, what is this?" She asked. "A helmet. It's a helmet that will let me control you. That way you're not going to be stupid." Hotaru stated. Mikan smiled. Rayne flinched. "What's wrong?" Anna asked standing next to Rayne. "Nothing." Rayne lied.

'_Mikan you idiot. Don't cover up you're sad feelings by smiling. Then people will make fun of you thinking you're okay with it._' Rayne thought. She looked at Mikan with sad eyes. "Okay guys! Let's talk about the contest." Rayne said smiling again. Surmire laughed. "Okay, I'm going to be selling pictures with Hotaru of you guys. Not only will it make me famous but let boys see me!" She said laughing. "I'm going to be helping Yu at the haunted house. Mikan what shall you and …." Koko stopped. "Wait, Rayne what's you're Alice?" Koko asked. "Mine? I have the power to make people depressed." Rayne said blinking ask she pointed to herself. Natsume looked over that them. "Ne, why don't you help me at the Special Ability group?" Mikan asked. "Okay, but what are we going to do?" Rayne asked. "An RPG maze game!" Mikan said happily. "You weren't there when we were talking about it." Mikan said smiling.

"I wonder how Rayne will make people past her." Hotaru asked. "Hm I don't know. Ruka what'll you do?" Rayne asked. Ruka blushed. "Um, I don't know Sakura-san. I might just hang out with you." Ruka said smiling while blushing. Mikan looked at them. "Ah! Ruka-pyon! You like Rayne don't you!" Mikan smiling. Ruka blushed even more. "No! It's just that… well…. I mean…. Um, Nice weather today!" Ruka said laughing. Mikan looked at him. "He like me because I'm you're bad side. I'm the rebellious side of you." Rayne explained.

Ruka almost fainted. "I see, well I think you to look good together!" Mikan said happily. Rayne smiled. "Well Ruka, since you like me, would you be my date for this Last Dance thing?" Rayne asked. "How do you know about that?" Ruka asked. "I've been to this Academy before. Like I said before 'I'm not just Mikan's other side'." Rayne explained. "I see, so anyways…. Um let's get ready for lunch." Mikan grabbing her bento box. "The whole day is almost gone; we've been talking the whole time." Mikan said laughing. "Anyways, why don't we go sit under MY sakura tree?" Mikan said. When they got there, Mikan carved her name into the tree. Everyone sweat dropped. "Mikan, Natsume could just burn the tree down." Anna said sweat dropping. "Like I care!" Mikan fumed. "HE CAN GO TO HELL!" Rayne screamed. Everyone looked at her. "NATSUME DUMPED ME FOR A STUPID BITCH WHO JUST CLINGS TO HIM! I'M MUCH BETTER THAN HER! NOW I'M A DEPRESSED LITTLE GIRL WHO WANTS TO KILL HIM!" Rayne said laughing like a mad woman. "What's wrong with her?" Yu asked. "She's feeling what Mikan's feeling. Seeing that Mikan is always a nice kid girl, Rayne is taking affect from her negative feelings." Hotaru explained.

"What the hell do you think you're writing on my tree?" Natsume asked with Juliet behind him holding his hand. Rayne calmed down as Mikan did. "You're tree? It's mine." She said pointing to her name. Natsume burned part if the tree: The name. "Kyaaaa!" Mikan said nullifying it. Rayne blinked. "Ne Mikan, why is this tree the one you must claim?" Rayne asked. "Because! It's the best tree!" Mikan said fuming. "Also, why must you write you're name on it?" Ruka asked. "Because, that's my name and I don't want people taking it away from me. It's who I AM. I can't let Mikan Sakura disappear." Mikan explained her bangs covering her eyes. Rayne looked sad. "Mikan, as you know, only if I die…" Rayne said with a sad smile.

Just then Rayne's hair caught on fire. "BASTARD!" She screamed as Mikan made the fire disappear. Natsume was glaring at her. "Hey, don't call Natsume that!" Juliet yelled. "Really?!" Rayne asked pulling her hair and throwing her into a tree. "BITCH! GO DIE IN HELL!" She screamed. People stared at her. "Rayne-san, what's wrong?" Koko asked. "MIKAN!" She screamed. Everyone looked at Mikan. Rayne grabbed her and pinned her to a tree. "YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! NO! NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DO THAT! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BITCH!" She screamed now crying. Koko gasped. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU READ?!" She screamed letting go of Mikan. "Nothing!" He lied. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" She screamed. Mikan stared at her. "I'm sorry Rayne. But if you keep this up, you'll get in trouble." Mikan whispered. Hotaru stared at her. "Trouble?" She and Surmire asked at the same time. "Yes." Rayne said calming down. "If I hurt Mikan I'm in trouble. I lost my cool. Mikan had all these negative emotions coming in at the same time that I couldn't control them. I'm sorry." She said with a smile. "Now, NATSUME!" She screamed. "You're dead!" She screamed. "Stop." Mikan said. Rayne stopped. "This isn't worth our time. Rayne, you've used too much of you're power. Let's go before you faint." Mikan said getting up and walking away.

"Mikan…" Natsume said before leaving. Juliet was still on the ground. Natsume was thinking……


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire: I'M BACK! WITH A BROKEN LEG!

Mikan: Yay! I heard you're using you're mom's computer and using notepad!

Vampire: Yep. My leg has not won! I hope you like this one.

Natsume: Baka.

Hotaru: BASTARD!

Mikan: Wow, alot of OOC in Hotaru...

Rayne: VampireKissesFan does not own Gakeun Alice or the characters other than her OCs.

* * *

It was a normal day at Alice Academy. "So this is the front building, where you can come if you need me." Narumi said smiling. The boy that was following hime had jet black hair that was as long as Natsume's and had silver eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that read 'Don't hate be because I'm Dark.' and had black baggy pants on and was carrying around a scyth. "So Yuki, what do you think of Alice Academy?" Narumi asked. Yuki nodded and gave a thumps up. Narumi started to walk to the lunch room where the whole class of hes grade where - meaning Mikan was there.

Yuki opened the doors and everyone were staring at him. He looked around the room. His eyes landed on a brown haired girl. He smiled a rare smile and walked towards her. But before he could reach her table he felt a fist touch his cheek hard. He flew in the air as Rayne stood there glaring death glares at him. "BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed making the whole lunch room shut up and stare. "Rayne, didn't think you were here." He said his voice like velvet. "DUH! Where Mikan is, I'm there!" She said holding up her scyth. But Yuki wasn't there. Instead he was infront of Mikan. "MIKAN!" He said and hugged her. Mikan blushed but quicky got out of his grasp. "Yuki-kun! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked. "Here to see ya! I've missed you! Do you know how long it's been since we last saw each other?" He asked with the boys glared at him. "Um, about 3 years?" "Hai! I'VE MISSED YOU HIME!" He said hugging her again. But he got shoot by Hotaru's baka gun and Rayne hit him on the head with her scyth.

"Um, Rayne. Why does he have a scyth and where did yours come from, and who is he?" Ruka asked. "I'm Yuki Mishimori. I'm a friend of Rayne's and I love Mikan!" He said with a bow. "He likes to cosplay to and I've had it with me." Rayne said with a sweat drop and Yuki was hit by the baka gun of the blackmailer.

"Hoe! I have to go!" Mikan said running out of the lunch room with a rice ball in hand. Everyone stared at her and blinked. "Where's she going?" They all asked outloud. Rayne looked at her. "I gots to go!" Rayne said chasing after Mikan. The rest followed wanting to know what Mikan was doing.

With Mikan -

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said panting. "Ah! Mikan-chan. What brings my daughter here?" He asked in his fatherly gay tone. "Narumi, can I please join the talent show that the Festival is having?" Mikan asked hopfully. "Of course! You're the first one to ask. Are you doing it by you're self or with a group?" Narumi asked. "A group." Hotaru answered behind Mikan. "Kyaaa!" Mikan screamed from Hotaru popping up. "Okay, Tata!" Narumi said dancing away.

Ruka and Yuki blinked. "You're going to sing together?" He asked. "No. The _Alices_ in wonderland are." Hotaru answered. Anna and Nonoko blinked. They smiled evililly. "Yatta! We're back in action!" They said before running towards their rooms. Mikan smiled and Rayne looked at them. "Don't tell me..." She remebered.

Flash Back -

"Ne, ne Hotaru! Let's make a band!" Mikan said with a smile. Anna and Nonoko were listening. And a certain someone that was inside Mikan. "No."

"Hotaru, if you join we'll give you 150 rabbits each." Anna said sweat dropping. "I'm listening." Hotaru said looking at them. "And when we sing, people have to pay up 200 rabbits each!" Nonoko said with a smile. "And you'll be our manager." Mikan said with a smile. Hotaru nodded. "I'm in." "Yosh! We're called the_ Alices_ in wonderland!" Mikan said with a smile. They nodded.

- End flash back

Mikan skipped away while Rayne chased after her. "Bye guys. Since tomorrow is the festival, we got's to do something!" Rayne said waving her hand.

With Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, and Rayne -

"No stop it!" Rayne said as Anna and Nonoko chased her around Hotaru's BIG room trying to get her to wear the outfit they had for her. "I said no! I not going to be the bunny!" Rayne cried. But sadly she lost. Rayne was forced to wear a pink frilly dress with flowers coviering it and a bunny tail with ears. "I'll get you for this." She growled. Rayne was the White Rabbit.

Anna was wearing a black top hat and a black button blouse, with a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. She was the Mad Hatter.

Nonoko was wearing the same outfit but had bunny ears sticking out of the hat and had a tea cup sticker on her at. She was the March Hare.

Hotaru was wearing a purple cat head band with a purple body hugging suit. (Like Pudding's from Tokyo Mew Mew, but was purple and stripped with a light and dark shade or purple with no sleeves and had purple boots.) Her purple tail was attacked to the costume. She was the Cheshire Cat.

Mikan was wearing a blue short dress that was about 2 inches above her knees and was shoulderless. She had on a white apron that held it's self by using that apron at the sleeves for the blue sleeveless dress. Whtie stockings that reached her kness and black dress shoes. She had a black bow in her hair, and her hair was let down. Mikan was a cute Alice.

"Okay. These are our costumes. Remeber this, even if we look like total bakas, I'll be making money off of these pictures." Hotaru said taking out a camera. Everyone sweat dropped.

The next day -

"Good morning everyone! I hope you're happy about today!" Narumi said dancing into the class room. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Rayne got up from their desks and walked out of the class. Everyone stared at them. Natsume looked at Mikan.

The time of the music festival -

"Now students, before we end our fist day of the 2 weeks of fun, we have a specail guest, or should I say guests." He said with a smile.

He ran off the stage as everyone looked at it in crowds. Hotaru suddenly appeared from the stage wearing her school uniform with a big jar. "Before we start, you ALL must pay a total of 200 rabbits EACH." She smirked. Everyone sweat dropped and dropped their rabbits in. She smiled a rare evil smile and took the jar back behind to change.

Suddenly the curtain lifted to show off the 5 girls in their outfits. "Hello Alice Academy. We're the Alices in wonderland. And we're here to rock out you ending of you're first day of the 2 weeks of happyness!" Mikan said into the mic, blushing from all the stares of the boys. Rayne was also blushing. Anna and Nonoko seemed a little shy but other than that they were normal. And Hotaru... well she looked like a statue. But doesn't she always? People were blushing and glaring at how the girls looked. "Ne, Hotaru, don't you think these costumes are a bit.. well older looking for us?" Rayne asked sweat dropping. Hotaru pointed her baka gun at her. "What?" She asked. Rayne said nothing and wet to her piano. Anna went to her drum set and Nonoko went to the side guitar. Hotaru picked up the other side guitar and Mikan took the mic. "Alright, before we start I'm going to say this, anyone that yells 'You suck' shall be payed a visit from Hotaru. Any questions?" She asked. No one spoke.

"Alright! The first song! 'ROOFTOPS!' - "

**"When our time is up When our lives are done Will we say we've had our fun**

**Will we make a mark,  
this time Will we always say we tried**

**Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out This is all we got now Everybody Scream your heart out**

**All the love I've met I have no regrets If it all ends now, I'm set**

**Will we make a mark,  
this time will we always say we tried**

**Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out This is all we got now Everybody Scream your heart out**

**Standing on the rooftops Wait until the bombs drop This is all we got now Scream until your heart stops Never gonna regret Watching every sunset We'll Listen to your heartbeat All the love that we found**

**Standing on the rooftops Wait until the bombs drop This is all we got now Scream until your heart stops Never gonna regret Watching every sunset We'll Listen to your heartbeat All the love that we found**

**Scream your heart out Scream your heart out Scream your heart out Scream your..**

**Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out This is all we got now Everybody Scream your.."**

Everyone didn't speak. They didn't breathe, they did nothing. They were shcoked. They thought they would suck. But boy did they prove them wrong.

"Thank you everyone! Now we have another song to sing!"

"**aimai 3 SENCHI sorya funitte kotokai? choh!  
rappingu ga seifuku┘ da furitte kotanai pu.  
ganbaccha yacchaccha Release sontokya-cchi & Release gyo (Fuu) (Fuu) Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!  
ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!  
nankadaru- nankaderu-  
aishiteru- are- ikko ga chigatterunru-  
nayaminbou- koutetsubou-  
oishinbo- i-kagen ni SHINASAI tondetta AITSU no hoteru KARADAtte iwayuru futsu- no onya no KO odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu HARIGANE okawari dadada BON-BON BON-BON o-endan Let's get! Let's get! CHERII PAI RAN-RAN RAN-RAN kange-kai Look up! Look up! senseeshon hai! sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei butsukatte tokemashita bo-zen ooi ni utatte SHIRENJA-  
motteike!  
saigo ni waracchau nowa atashi no hazu SE-RA- fuku dakara desu ketsuron getsuyoubi nanoni!  
kigen warui no dousuruyo?  
natsufuku ga iino desu KYA? WA! II sekkin san PIKUTO surumadette chu-choda yan My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!  
ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!  
moriagari- morisagari-  
koishitari- mada naisho ni shitoite rinri-  
amaenbou- youjinbou-  
tsuushinbo- cho-shikoite GYOKUSAI fundetta AITSU ni koyubi ITAITTE oogesa chira-ri kuro NI-HAI zettaijan ryouikijan? namaashi TSURUPIKA onedari dadada MON-MON MON-MON mo-souden Let's go! Let's go! PIRU shinden YAI√YAI YAI-YAI so-ranbushi What's up? What's up? tenputeeshon oi! soushitsukan en en ARUBAITO sagashitara mitsukatteto-zen jinsei marutto KENENNA-SHI yattemina!  
shinki ni neracchau nowa atashi no chousen sailor fuku kigaetemo atashi shuumatsu wa douyo?  
CHIRA misenante arikitari!  
seifuku wa kantanyo RAKUCHIN fuusoku san MEETORU dakitsuite ga manda gyu I'm Sugar sugar S W E E T!  
mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar S W E E T!  
BON-BON MON-MON Day Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!  
RAN-RAN chop chop kick Look up! Fu Fu Ho!  
HI ! Education!! Love is ABC undakada- undakada- unyaunya harette horette hirenra-  
motteike!  
saigo ni waracchau nowa atashi no hazu SE-RA- fuku dakara desu ketsuron getsuyoubi nanoni!  
kigen warui no dousuruyo?  
natsufuku ga iino desu KYA? WA! II yapparine saigo ni waracchau nowa atashi no hazu SE-RA- fuku dakara desu ketsuron aimai san SENCHI sorya punitte KOTO kai ? wao!  
rappingu ga seifuku┘ yooshi furitte kotanai po.  
ganbaccha yacchaccha antokya-ppu & JAAJI de HAH Darlin' darlin' A M U S E!  
ase ase de suketara Darlin' darlin' A M U S E!!**"

Mikan panted trying to catch her breath. "Did ya like it?" Rayne asked for Mikan. Everyone cheered and clapped jumping up and down. "Tehe! Thanks. Now we have one more for ya. I hope you like it!" Anna said starting to beat on her drum set. Juat then Hotaru and Nonoko started to play really fast. "God Knows!" Mikan yelled.

**"Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute Itami wo wakachiau koto sae Anata wa yurushite kurenai**

**I run past others with a parched heart.  
Sorry, I can't do anything.  
You won't even let me Share our pain together.**

**Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu Senaka mukete satteshimau On the lonely rail**

**To live on without tarnish,  
I face your back and head out without looking back On the lonely rail**

**Watashi tsuiteiku yo Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae Kitto anata wa kagayaite Koeru mirai no hate Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni My way kasanaru yo Ima futari ni God bless...**

**I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in it's darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...**

**Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa Genjitsu tokashite samayou Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you**

**This warming affection that reaches me,  
It melts my reality and roams my heart.  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,  
Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you**

**Semete utsukushii yume dake wo Egakinagara oikakeyou For your lonely heart**

**For now, let's paint a beautiful dream And chase after For your lonely heart**

**Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou Watashi kakugo shiteru Kurai mirai datte Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne My wish kanaetai noni Subete wa God knows...**

**Stop it, it's not like you to lie.  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.  
I am prepared,  
Even if the future is bleak,  
I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.  
But for my wish to come true,  
Everything is God knows...**

**Anata ga ite watashi ga ite Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara Kizuato nazoru**

**You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
We trace out the lines of our scars.**

**Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae Kitto anata wa kagayaite Koeru mirai no hate Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni My way kasanaru yo Ima futari ni God bless...**

**That's why I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in it's darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless..."**

Mikan bowed as people were going crazy. Mikan smiled. "Thank you! Now-" Mikan was stopped when a loud BOOM was heard by the back of the crowd...


	4. WHAT THE BOOM WAS!

Me: I'M BACK! Even if it's small, you'll be dieing for more!

Mikan: You'e got to lay off those Vampire Kisses novels.

Hotaru: Shut up and read. Reaper does not own Gakuen Alice, or any characters, othe than her OCs.

Natsume: You have people WAY TO OOC.

Me: JUST SHUT UP AND READ!

* * *

BOOM!

Mikan looked back at the crown to see a tall slender woman with the same hair color as Mikan but was cut short.

Make it simple - Yuka Azumi.

"Get the "target" and get out!" She yelled. Kids started to scream. Mikan and Rayne stayed on the stage as Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko jumped off. "Is this really it?" Mikan asked. "Sadly yes. Being with you're mother for some time let me know about you. But after she became to evil, I came to you. I remeber hearing that she was going to get her daughter, saying she might have you're parents alices. I didn't understand at first, until I met you." Rayne said facing Mikan. "Being my mom's reaper must have been fun. Getting to see Narumi." Mikan giggled. Rayne laughed. Reo came onto the stage. "So a new kid, and the "target". I'm Reo. Nice to meet you." He said before taking his ear ring off. "NOW YOU SHALL COME TO ME!" He ordered. Rayne stood there raising an eyebrow. "B-A-K-A-." Rayne said in a bored tone. "I'm with Mikan. She's Nullifying you're alice. Stupid." Rayne laughed. Reo snapped his fingers and suddenly Mikan fell to the ground. "MIKAN!" Rayne yelled before feeling something in her neck before everything went black.

Rayne woke up next to Mikan tied up and in a room that was pithc black. "Where the hell am I?" Rayne whispered to herself. "Rayne! I'm glad you're up. We've been kidnapped by Reo... AGAIN!" Mikan yelled quitly. Rayne sweta dropped. She burned though the rope, and un tied Mikan's.

"So you're awoken." A woman's voice asked. Yuka was sitting there, the lights switched on revealing a room that had screens as the wall. On the screens, you could see Alice Academy. "MIKAN AND RAYNE WERE KIDNAPPED?!" Narumi showed up on the monoter. "Yes. I don't know why, but Yuki is screaming something about 'The wolrd's going to end.' and 'God! Why know! I was sent to do it, not them!' I shot him with my baka gun, and locked him in a room for now, but what does he mean?" Hotaru asked. Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Ruka, Yu, Natsume, Juliet, and Hotaru appeared on the screen with Narumi and the other teachers.

"Maybe it has something to do with Mikan's mother!" Narumi said suddenly. "HER MOTHER?!" Almost all the kids yelled. (You knw who didn't.) "Yes. When Yuka and I were students at this school, she use to have a split personality just like Mikan did." Narumi explained. "HA!" Anna and Nonoko suddenly yelled. "Mikan was telling us about Rayne not just being her's. Rayne also said that she came here before! Maybe it was Yuka!" Yu explained. They nodded.

The wall screens turned off and Yuka smiled. "So nice to see you again Rayne. Mikan, my daughter." Yuka said kneeling down in front of them. Mikan looked to the side as Rayne closed her eyes. "Why do you not look at me?" Yuka asked in a laughing voice. "For you to sink this far into the darkness, I'd rather die." Rayne hissed. "Good. Just to tell you, a new student shall becomig back with you. She will respect you, or die." Yuka said "Why let us go?" Mikan asked. "We did tests. That was all we needed to do. Also, we placed a tracker in you're body. On her brain where you can't get it out." Yuka laughed. "Not even alice can take it out."

Everything went black as Yuka walked out the door...

When Mikan opened her eyes, unfamilar one were staring at her. "Good morning Sakura-san." A skin crawling voice greeted. (DUH!DUH!DUH!) She had silver hair and (My guess, since I have never seen her in color) yellow eyes. "I'm Luna. Lune Koizumi. Pleased to meet you. Rayne's been up for about an hour. We're almost to the academy." Luna said with a small smile. Mikan sat up to see Yuka and Reo looking at her. She sweat dropped. 'Not something I want to see when I wake up from a nap in the morning...' Mikan thought. Since Yuka stole someone's mind reading alice she laughed. Rayne was sitting on the other side of Luna glaring out the window. "At least we didn't die." Rayne said to Mikan. "True, but our pain doesn't end here." Mikan said looking out the other window. The other three blinked at us. "Yuka do you know what their talking about?" Reo asked. "I have no idea. Mikan, what are you talking about?" Yuka asked. "Mikan-sama doesn't have to answer that question." Rayne asnwered. "Sama? You call her that?" Reo asked. "Of course." Luna said. "You look up to Mikan, is that it?!" Luna asked. Rayne didn't answer. "So Luna, nice to see you again." Rayne answered. "Have we met?" She asked. "I went to school with you, remeber? I was inside Yuka. I was her side that use to yell at you for being a bitch. Mikan, she went to class with you're mom." Rayne said smiling. "But she looks like a kid." Mikan answered. "Yeah, that I don't know why..." Rayne said sweat dropping.

They stopped and got out of the black limo. They were a block away from the academy. "Run the rest of the way. Reo is going to chase you. Luna follow them." Yuka ordered glaring at Luna. Luna nodded.

Mikan didn't have to act. She ran for her life, while the other two tried to catch up wioth Reo behind. "HELP GUARD-SAN! REO!" Mikan screamed. The gates opened, and closed just in time as Reo stopped. He drove away. Narumi and the other's were running out. "MIKAN! RAYNE!" They screamed. Hotaru shot them both with the famous baka gun, and glared at the new girl. "Who is she?" Hotaru asked. "She's Luna. She was kidnapped from her house my the AAO. We got her out, and ran for out lives." Rayne smiled. Before anymore lovey-dovey, and scyth came flying towards Rayne. Rayne jumped out of the way to see Yuki standing there, with the scyth in his hand.

"YUKI?!" Anna called. "What did you do that for?" Nonoko asked. Instead of answering, Yuki came after Mikan. Mikan made a barrier, and blocked Yuki. Yuki sled back. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY NOW?!" Rayne screamed. "Reaper Rayne, Mikan Sakura, I'me here... to _KILL YOU_!" Yuki yelled._

* * *

_

Please read and review. Hav a god day/ morning/ night.


	5. LAST CHAPTER! Well, almost

**_Darkness in Light..._**

**_Yeah right..._**

**_It's just lies..._**

**_So we don't see them with our eyes..._**

**_Chose on you're none..._**

**_But what will that do? Ruin the fun..._**

**_I beg you please... Chose light..._**

**_So you're heart will be bright..._**

**_And you won't die of fright..._**

_B-O-R-I-N-G!_ _I thought and sighed. I sat down in Jinno's class watching him glare at me ask he got to the questions. I hated this life of mine. My heart was just to full of darkness. No one knows... my secert... not even Hotaru. I was alone in the world. Since birth, to death... abused and spat on... just because I was different._

_"We'll wait for this momment, when our lips colide and almost stops the earth...you're in my arms tonight." I sang the song to "Momments" By Aiden under my breath. I sighed once more. Being different is hard. Having no mother... no father... a dead grandfather... the only person I can trust is her. Rayne. My other side. A reaper, that had come to make sure my life couldn't get anymore hellish. Then there is Yuki. Yuki... It means snow. White. Empty. That was what I am. I know he's bad. Against me. Because I hold Rayne in side me. But to kill Rayne... I must die as well. Our suffering will never end. I can't take it..._

Mikan blinked as she stood in front of Yuki, with his scyth out. Ruka was screaming for her, Hotaru about to blast her cannon. Mikan froze. Rayne couldn't move also. "MIKAN!" They all screamed at Mikan stood there.

(Mikan's POV)

I stood there. Warm liquid was ooozing out of me. Running down my shoulder, and down my body. I was numb. It was coming from my shoulder, where a scyth had claimed it's spot. Yuki looked horrorfied at the sight. His eyes wide with my blood coving his face. My eyes started tp loose their touch. I fell to the ground as Rayne kicked Yuki out of the way and pulled the scyth out. I wasn't crying, in pain, or felt anything. My world darkened around me. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was - "Mikan, you did you're best hunny." - Rayne's voice...

(END POV!)

Rayne screamed as Mikan stood with blood gushing out of her. It was to late, Rayne thought to her self. She kicked Yuki to the ground with rage. She forcefully pulled the scyth out, not noticing her own was on the ground, and saw Mikan close her eyes. What Mikan didn't know what that she wasn't taking a nap, but a forever sleep. "  
Mikan, you did you're best hunny." Rayne whispered as the light faded from Mikan's eyes. Rayne started to fade, crying at the sight of the dead Mikan. Hotaru broke down showing ever emotion possible. Ruka went crazy and tackled Yuki ounching him to death. Natsume, standing next to Hotaru was shocked. Narumi was about to barf. Koko and the others were in shock. "MIKAN!" Hotaru screamed. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE?! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" She screamed stumbling over to her body, and shaking her. Rayne looked sadly at her, almost gone. "I'm sorry. I didn't think Mikan would kill her self." Rayne cried. Hotaru hugged the almost disapeared Rayne and cried. Rayne closed her eyes as a flash of light covered her. She was gone. Mikan started to pale.

TIME SKIP! -

Two years later.

Hotaru was working on her new baka gun. Natsume was reading his manga while Ruka talked to him. Due to shock, the forgot every memory of Mikan. But that was going to happen anyways. Thanks to Rayne.

"Class!" Narumi sang. "We have a new student!" Narumi said. A girl with blakc hair and eye eyes walked in. She was wearing the school uniform, but was wearing the boys. "Hello." She said in a english voice. "Meh names Rayne. Rayne Emery. Nice to meet yea all." She smiled. Just then a click went off in everyone's memory. "Nice to see you Hotaru... Ruka... Koko... Anna... Nonoko... Natsume." She smiled. They stared at her in shock. "Well, who said heros didn't get a second chance?" She asked smiling.

_**'Who says heros don't get a second chance?'**_

Rayne smiled. "And guess what?!" She asked. "I here brought my sister!" She said with a 'Mikan' smile. Suddenly the doors opened showing a brunette haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. "HOTARU!" She called crying.

_**'Darkness in Light. I guess you can have both. Then you're world will be as equally bright...'**_

****

* * *

**_Me: _**Nya! I hope you liked the last chapter! I might make a sequel to this one... I don't know... you vote!

Mikan: YAY! I lived!

Me: No. You were reborn. For those oof you who are asking, I made this kinda like how Mikan was feeling with Rayne inside of her. Remeber in one of the chapters how she said 'When will our suffering end?' Or something like that? Well this is a summing up chapter. And last one. Kinda short, but I was crying. (O.o?! T.T) You ask why? I WAS KILLING SOMEONE!

Mikan: You must have had to put a lot of thought in this one.

Rayne: She wanted it to be perfect. She thought if she went any further she would ruin the whole story.

Yuki: What I would like to tell the people is about myself.

Me: Okay. Here, since I'm a nice aurther, I will write one more chapter. ONLY ONE MORE! Telling it from Yuki's part.

Yuki: Thank you Reaper-chan.

Mikan: Hm. Why am I so dark?

Rayne: HELLO?! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN READING THE FIC?!

Hotaru: I'm just glad you didn't die. I was about to hit Reaper with my BAKA MISSAL!

Me: Okay, one with the last chapter! R&R! Peace!


	6. THE LAST CHAPTER1 Yuki's turn

I sat against the metal gate to Alice Academy. My mission? Kill Mikan Sakura and make sure Rayne 'Sakura' doesn't come back. Who am I? Yuki. Yuki Mishimori. A reaper of _the_ reapers. I'm all lovey-dovey with Mikan, but when I mission is ready I take action. I just had to wait for the right momment. 

CRAP! Mikan and Rayne just got kidnapped! Damn. Oh well. They'll be back.

Their back! Great! Now I have to fight them. "Reaper Rayne, Mikan Sakura, I'm here... to _**KILL YOU**_!" I screamed. A short while after that I stabbed Mikan in the shoulder. I was shocked! Mikan didn't evem move. She just stood there. The next thing I know I was on the ground then getting punch in the face over and over again. I couldn't take it! I had to go back to _her_! So, I fake died.

* * *

Me: OKAY! You have it! It's done. Now to start on the sequal!

Yuki: Thank you! I heard people asked wy I was acting like that.

Rayne: Yeah, yeah. Always shocked when the drama boy goes bad...


	7. AUTHOR NOTE, MUST READ

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories 

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
